


Putting an end to stupid Pinning

by Kalutoooi



Series: Wonders of the world [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Just read it ;), No Uchiha Massacre, Part Two, Pining, Sasuke does a nice thing and Obito is grateful, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, breif Ino mention, choji too but he’s got no lines, hes also a little shit, kiba and Sai are briefly here, more like the Uchiha teasing Obito, not entirely ship focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: (Part two)Sasuke’s has enough of Obito pinning and Shisui teasing and everything to do with Obito’s feelings for Rin. He might not be able to use his voice, but send him to hell if he doesn’t put an to it.(More crack ish, Uchiha focused plus Kakashi)
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Wonders of the world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Putting an end to stupid Pinning

Obito must have told Rin something, whatever it was, to keep her useless pity eyes-Sasuke’s words- away from the Uchiha because all she does now is smile at him and let him go his way. She doesn’t even try to talk to him and Sasuke is thankful for it because he had gotten tired of listening to Kakashi repeat all his lessons throughout the week. 

Obito avoids talking about Rin, even more so since Sasuke found out about his cousin's crush on her. One that only really seemed to go away when she moved a few years ago. At least Sasuke was able to actually go out during lunch without risking being told he looks like Tobi again. 

The use of the nickname should have been obvious, no one who barely knows Obito calls him that. Especially not a colleague of his and Sasuke felt a little stupid not seeing that earlier. Never mind that, it’s not really a valid point-Obito not talking about her-because Shisui does. 

All the goddamn time, every time Obito is there and he’s got a chance to. Like right now, in the supermarket and Sasuke wants to escape because he still know Rin. Except he can’t because him getting up means that he’ll break the eggs in the shopping cart. 

He’s sat in the cart because, according to the old aunt of theirs, the youngest Uchiha should not have to do any shopping chores if accompanied by family. Something about observing the others and list checking or whatever else bullshit they come up with. Which his idiot cousins and brother translated as ‘throw Sasuke into the cart and trap him there’ for every shopping trip they make. Even if those are rare, but he’s only 15 so he still sort of fits. 

Their natural overprotectiveness of him doesn’t help either. It means they treat him as the baby of the family, even more so than at home because at least there he’s able to hit them or do something to show his anger. 

Out in public, everyone who stares in confusion at him being trapped gets a glare from the teenager. A really mean one that makes them turn around and if someone doesn’t then Sasuke rolls his eyes before staring until uncomfortable. It’s not abnormal, but these people are so quick to judge. 

Today must be the worst one so far, not only has he cracked his phone and lost his laptop, but Shisui was stilling on about Rin and how Obito should just ask her out. ‘What’s a little rejection, Tobi!’ He’s said so many times that Sasuke wishes he had a voice so that he could scream. If that wasn’t annoying enough, Kiba, choji and that Sai were at the supermarket today. 

Sasuke saw them walk in, glad that they didn’t see him because then they would want to talk. 

Which happened anyway when Obito decided that they needed even more chips to add to the stash at home. “I’m telling you Sasuke, that’s Tobi’s way of stress release. Drown himself in chips.” And that is true, Obito has been eating more of those lately. That in itself is more of a concern than anything. 

It was Kiba who spotted him before the others, he raised his hand to wave and call out his name, even if he had mistaken Itachi for Sasuke. “Sasuke, hello!” And the other two turned their heads as Sasuke looked behind him. He wanted to really yell right now but nodded nonetheless because they’re still classmates. 

Sai opened his mouth, Sasuke did not like that because he hates 99% of the things that leave that boy’s mouth. He’s too blunt at the wrong times and says the wrong thing always. Kiba lunches Sai’s arm quickly before he speaks whatever rude things. He instead goes for “Hello, Uchiha-Sensei.” And that one has Shisui smirking because as mentioned, there is nothing he loves more than getting on Obito’s nervous. And his students are here, which made it easier. 

It seems that Itachi knew what was going to happen because he cleared his throat and told Shisui to come with him “Okaa-san’s list is still full.” He had said, which wasn’t true but it helped a little? 

Obito addresses his students after looking at what it is that they’re buying “Boys, that much junk food isn’t good for you. Buy fruits and vegetables.” Which is more hypocritical than anything else because Obito has a whole stash of junk food at home. The youngest Uchiha turns his head and raises an eyebrow at his cousin, who seems to understand from one tiny look. “ Sasuke, you shut up.” Which has the younger one smirking more because Obito feels bad whenever telling him to do that. 

The younger Uchiha ignores whatever else they’re talking about because the four could take forever, Obito is a very easy person to talk and banter with. Sasuke wishes he was with brother at times like these because Itachi likes quiet, he’d rather be in silence than endless talking. It annoys Obito a lot, Sasuke ignoring every conversation he finds too long, to the point where he yells Sasuke’s name more than once: like right now. 

Said boy finally looks up “Sasuke, go find your brother. We’re running late.” And Sasuke still has no idea what it is they’re late for, but he didn’t want to stay home with Madara around either. Plus, Naruto’s dad is coming over so it must be important. Sasuke looks at Obito with narrowed eyes for a moment, to check if he’s lying or not and then looks at the egg packets on his lap before handing them to Obito. 

He smiles smugly when Obito takes them from his hands and jumps out of the Cart. “Don’t run. Don’t die either, I’ll get the blame.” Which has Sasuke rolling his eyes before leaving anyways. Once he’s out of earshot, Sai speaks “why’s he always sat in the shopping cart anyways?” And it takes a moment for the Uchiha to remember that Sai works here or is here a lot, he had been a little confused on how he knew. 

Then Obito gives an answer “because he’s the youngest Uchiha, practically the baby. But don’t say that to him, he’ll probably break your nose.” And it’s not an exaggeration, he’s broken his own Cousin’s nose for saying it. 

The real reasoning behind them being sent to the supermarket turns out to be more annoying than anything, there’s some reunion type thing and Obito’s old police cadet team is apart of it all. It explains why Naruto’s dad was coming, but it also meant that a lot of people were going to be there. 

Including Gai, Sasuke did not like Gai for he was too loud. Gai was loud and happy and Sasuke disliked-at least he claimed so-too loud people. His statement is useless because Naruto’s his best friend and he’s loud, so Sasuke must of ‘disliked’ Gai for another reason. Kakashi thinks it’s because of Lee. Lee had beat Sasuke, a little more than a year ago, during one of the martial arts tournaments. 

No one speaks of it because, just like his father, Sasuke hates being reminded of his looses. He’d once let his snake out of its cage because Shisui reminded him of it. His cousin ended up with a snake’s venom inside of him, but Mikoto hadn’t let her youngest son buy a- venomous-snake without the antidote always at hand. 

Anyway, Sasuke started to really get annoyed when people began to arrive and stop him from doing his homework. He didn’t ask for any of this, the annoyance was clear on his face and the glares he’d been giving anyone who looked his way. 

It continued like that until Rin arrived, he’s realized that she’s nice and calming if he doesn’t glare deathly, at which point he could have sworn he saw Obito turn red and even heard Shisui laughing. As much fun as teasing Obito is, Sasuke isn’t always completely mean and so he wasn’t going to embarrass his cousin. Plus Sasuke likes him the best out of them all anyways. 

The same can’t be said for Shisui and Kakashi, who are laughing quietly and most likely teasing Obito non stop as Rin talks with her old sensei. Sasuke assumes it’s only fair because had the roles been reversed, Obito would be the one doing the teasing. 

But Rin is nice, despite whatever he’s said about her and Obito is a bit lonely and that’s more sad than annoying most days. 

Thinking about it for a few more seconds does it for Sasuke and he gets up to go find Rin. He’ll tell her somehow, probably with the board he’s got in his room. He has even used it to communicate with Ino last year and he has a date with her next week, so communication via board is useful.

Rin wouldn’t be an issue, he just has to make sure he doesn’t mention anything about Obito’s painfully obvious crush on her. (The youngest Uchiha teenager is secretly hoping that she already knows so that it’s easier for him.)

When Shikamaru’s dad taps Minato’s shoulder, Sasuke gets up from his place on the table and runs to Rin. His mother’s raising her eyebrows in confusion, but he only smiles at her before continuing on towards the teacher. Who seems equally as confused when he comes to stand in front her, wide grin and all, it’s a little unusual for him to do that but it’s not like anyone knows why. 

“Hello.” He hasn’t actually heard her speak in a while, it’s a little weird but he can’t dwell on it much because she carries on “I have to say. I am sorry for everything from a few weeks ago.” But the raven-haired boy is only shaking his head, still smiling a little to tell her it’s ok. “Wait I’m a little confused-“ yeah he’s guessed as much “-are you accepting my apology or not?” And see, that’s the hard part, he’s not sure how to tell her that it’s okay without using sign and he’s pretty sure she wouldn’t understand it. 

Besides, Obito is watching him and Obito understands sign anyways so he has to use the board. So instead, Sasuke holds up one finger praying that she’s not slow and understands it quickly. Rin doesn’t take long to speak again, this time asking “The first one?” And oh yeah, she’s not slow at all. 

It takes a little longer for her to understand what Sasuke wants exactly, but it seems that Obito has told her a little about Sasuke’s way of communication seeing as she knew about the board. And for the first time that day, Sasuke is grateful for that crowd because now he can sneak them away from Obito who’s been watching the whole scene. 

Speaking of which, Obito is a little angry now because while he loves his family and Clan, they can be little shits sometimes. Nori has proved to be the most sensible of them all and she’s knocked out her brother too many times to count over the littlest of things. Sasuke, on the other hand, can get a little too chaotic if he sets his mind to something. The boy got Mikoto and Fugaku, who hate snakes with a passion, to allow him to buy one and even bring it home. His parents are no pushovers by any means, but he doesn’t give up easily and is twice as stubborn. 

So really, Obito’s worry is justifiable and he’s already annoyed Sasuke with the amount of homework he’s given this last week so the thought of Sasuke wanting to get him back for it isn’t even far fetched. There’s also all the texting he’s been doing in class. Every time that Obito catches, it’s always because he’s messaging Shisui-already a bad sign. He’s even seen one of the messages and whilst it was brief, they weren’t exactly doing something positive. 

He sometimes wishes they were more Itachi until he remembers just how scary the boy can be and thanks to heavens that they weren’t like that. The three grew up together, basically brothers and it’s often creepy how alike their thinking is. If Obito didn’t know Shisui for most of his 25 years of life, he would not be as worried as he is now. 

It’s Rin! The girl he’s always loved and admired. Whether it was age 5 or 25, she’s always been someone he loved and Obito doesn’t think that her finding out does them any good. He thinks the opposite actually, not everyone is to have a relationship like Asuma and Kurenai. 

Sasuke returns exactly 15 minutes later and Rin is smiling, that’s normal, but Sasuke is too. The same boy who had called her annoying and too much is laughing and whatever it was that happened. To the outside, it looked like he was finally getting along with her. 

To Obito it means hell and that’s exactly why Sasuke was laughing. When Sasuke’s short laugh is over, the brunette speaks, playing with the paper in her hands “I hadn’t ever suspected such feelings from him, but thank you.” And Sasuke feels a little better knowing that she does return the same feelings for Obito. 

At least now, not only can he take the credit, but Tobi won’t be so lonely and grumpy anymore. Rin has seriously thought that Sasuke was going to tell her to leave, but he had asked what she thinks of Obito and he has a way of making people tell him the truth die to his good observation skills. He could tell she was lying before anything else and it didn’t take long for her to confess. 

And then ask what the hell Sasuke was to do with the information, it was none of his business in the first place. Of course, she calmed down once he told her, instead feeling happier and at ease ( probably his intention) for the rest of the night. 

What the woman hadn’t expected was for Sasuke to let his brothers (she was pretty sure Shisui was his brother) know and for them to even tell Kakashi. But the boy grew up around Obito, most likely got used to some of his habits. 

Anyways, later that night when it was time to go Obito wanted to walk Rin out. Assuming that Kakashi was already in the car, but for once Rin was glad that Obito’s bad habit of being late had no extended to Kakashi because it gave her a chance to speak to Obito alone. 

“Sasuke told me something-“ and the older Uchiha was already going red as he sighed, he was expecting this “-and you’re a little idiot for not saying anything.” Which confuses Obito because she doesn’t sound happy with knowing about his liking to her (stupid he thinks, he’s been in love with her for years) until Rin steps closer to him. 

“What are you doing?” He asks weary and feeling like a teenager again, stupid Sasuke he thinks. Obito’s definitely going to give him more homework now because he’s humiliating him at this poi-

“Stop thinking. You should thank Sasuke.” And before the man has a chance to ask why Rin’s kissing him and oh he wasn’t expecting this. Never mind giving Sasuke more homework, it’s less work now. 

From the window of his room, Itachi speaks with a hand out “I told you it would happen, pay up.” Which has Shisui frowning because he’s losing his money and any teasing material he had over Obito all in one go. 

“Stupid Sasuke, why couldn’t you be more Kakashi? The guy’s so antisocial he’d never go out his way to end loneliness.” That's not exactly true, but Kakashi thinks that Shisui isn’t even thinking at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Peoples asked for a part two


End file.
